Una pizca de celos
by Katte Turner
Summary: [Oneshot] El nuevo chico de la escuela, Kurosaki Shouta, tiene a Ryoma con un humor de perros. Y el malhumor incrementa al ver que no solo juega tenis, sino que lo hace con Ryuzaki. Y Momoshiro llega a poner sobre la mesa algo que para él era obvio. ¡Feliz mes RyoSaku!


¡Hola! Mucho tiempo sin pasarme por acá, espero que no me hayan olvidado (?) Hoy les traigo un oneshot basado en el prompt del día 1 del mes RyoSaku: celos. Este mes lo organizó la página de facebook "Ponta Pair Love en castellano", y la verdad me parece una idea excelente para despertar un poco este fandom. Lo comparto como capítulo único porque no sé si pueda colaborar con algo más (me encantaría, ya saben, pero el tiempo es escaso).

Espero que les guste, y si así fue, ya saben que con un review alimentan y llenan mi corazón. ¡Muchas gracias!

 **Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **Una pizca de celos**

 _Pum, pum, pum_. La risa de Sakuno, aunque tímida, retumbaba en los oídos de Ryoma, mientras que el sonido que hacía la pelota de tenis al chocar contra la raqueta y rebotar en el suelo, como muy pocas veces, estaba siendo uno difícil de soportar. Cerrando los ojos, respiró hondo y relajó su mandíbula. Shouta, el nuevo estudiante que había llegado al inicio del verano, era el blanco de su mal humor. Todo lo que ese muchacho provocaba en las hormonas femeninas tenía a Ryoma al borde de la histeria.

La paciencia no era, ni mucho menos, su mayor virtud, pero últimamente estaba cultivándola. No obstante, sentía que todo lo que lo rodeaba lo molestaba sobremanera. Algunas risas estridentes, otras tímidas, algunas incluso desagradables, eran la melodía característica de todos los días. Chicas alborotadas porque un nuevo muchacho había revolucionado el colegio. Kurosaki Shouta medía un metro setenta y cuatro —muy alejado del promedio a esa edad—, tenía el cabello castaño y más largo que cualquiera de los estudiantes del colegio. Sus ojos, dos profundos pozos negros, hacían derretir incluso hasta a la muchacha más indiferente. Y Sakuno, por supuesto, no era la excepción.

La peor de las suertes no era que Shouta compartiera el salón de clase con el afamado peliverde, sino que fuera un _gran fan_ del tenis, como él mismo se había encargado de aclararle a Ryoma.

—¿Sabes jugar, Ryoma-kun? No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré. —El aludido, sin intenciones de responder, se vio envuelto en una indeseada conversación con el castaño—. ¿Sabías que la altura es fundamental para ser un buen jugador?

Ryoma puso los ojos en blanco y se tocó el puente de la nariz como una forma de relajamiento.

—Voy al patio —soltó con hastío.

—¿Vas a practicar? ¡Te acompaño! —exclamó emocionado.

Todo aquello había derivado en un espectáculo casi pirotécnico con decenas de chicas observando anonadadas al muchacho. Sakuno se vio involucrada en esa situación por la sencilla y única razón de que Shouta la arrastró hasta allí.

—Si practicas conmigo, de seguro serás buenísima tenista.

Ryoma bufó con notoriedad mientras las risas de la multitud hacían eco en sus tímpanos. Lo que más le molestaba no era que toda fémina estuviera correteando, siguiendo y espiando al popular jugador, sino lo desordenado y estridente que todo de repente se había vuelto. La paz se había esfumado sin avisar, dando paso a una masa informe de personas chillonas. Lo único bueno, y algo que le agradecía a Shouta, es que toda la atención se enfocaba ahora en él, dejando al ambarino deambular libremente por el colegio.

—Echizen.

La voz de Momoshiro lo pilló justo en el momento en que observaba con recelo al castaño y a Sakuno.

—¿Celos? —preguntó con malicia.

Ryoma le regaló una de sus miradas asesinas que solo reservaba para él.

—Para nada.

Momo se acomodó junto a él en el piso de entrenamiento.

—¿Cuándo vas a admitir que no soportas ver a Sakuno-chan y a ese imbécil juntos?

—Lo que no soporto es a ese imbécil —puntualizó Ryoma—. Ryuzaki no me pertenece, ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

Si Ryoma ya estaba harto de las risotadas, la de Momoshiro no le hizo mucho mejor a su humor.

—Sí, claro. Dímelo cuando te lo creas. En todo caso, yo creo que ella te corresponde.

El ambarino estaba tan empeñado en ignorar a todo ser viviente en ese momento, sobre todo a su molesto amigo, que no se dio cuenta de que Shouta se encontraba parado frente a ambos chicos.

—Ryoma-kun, le estaba diciendo a Sakuno-chan que para ser un buen tenista hay que jugar muchos partidos. ¿Te animas a jugar uno? —le preguntó con falsa modestia.

El aludido miró a Momoshiro y ambos supieron lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Ryoma sonrió de forma arrogante y, sin responder, se levantó y agarró su raqueta. Los ojos de Shouta brillaron con intensidad.

—Un set bastará —comentó el muchacho con simpleza, como diciendo indirectamente que podría encargarse de Ryoma en ese tiempo sin problemas.

Oh, pero Shouta no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo. Su arrogancia era tal, que jamás vio al peliverde jugar, además de nunca haber escuchado de su "fama". Y eso, sin dudas, le iba a costar caro.

En efecto, un solo set bastó para hundirlo. Cinco minutos y treinta y siete segundos fueron suficientes para que el pobre castaño fuera humillado en frente de decenas y decenas de personas. Su mandíbula desencajada demostraba el desconcierto que sentía.

—¡No es posible! ¡Nunca me dijiste que eras tan bueno! —exclamó ofendido y con la cara roja—. ¡Esas técnicas no están acorde a tu edad! ¡Imposible! —siguió mascullando.

—Nunca me preguntaste —respondió con aburrimiento mientras afinaba su raqueta—. Estabas muy ocupado hablando de ti mismo.

Momoshiro soltó una carcajada que no se dedicó a disimular, mientras la multitud hacía lo propio. Sakuno, a su lado, sonrió con orgullo.

—Ah, una cosa más —dijo, acercándose a sus amigos con decisión—, desde ahora, del entrenamiento de Ryuzaki me haré cargo yo. —Los ojos gatunos de Ryoma, desafiantes, se posaron en los negros de Shouta. Él, por su parte, estaba desconcertado.

El rostro enrojecido de Sakuno era todo un poema. Y no fue más que en incremento cuando Ryoma la tomó por la muñeca y le susurró:

—Vamos a entrenar. Ahora.

Atónita, ella solo se dedicó a asentir. Momoshiro, en la lejanía, sonrió.

Sí, quizás tenía una pizca de celos, pero eso nunca, jamás lo iba a reconocer.


End file.
